wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Warrior twinking guide
Introduction Warriors are on the lower end of characters picked as twinks but if geared and specced properly can top the damage and kill counts as well as be the hardest target to take down. Picking a Class All classes, excluding Blood Elves, can be warrior. So lets take a look at what they offer to the Warrior Class. Alliance Humans: *+5 to swords and maces skills (common warrior weapons) *Perception: Allows you to see nearby stealthed targets, which can be a great advantage. Dwarves: *Highest base strength and stamina of alliance. *Stoneform: Purges poison and bleed effect and grants to them for 8 seconds. Night Elves: *Shadowmeld: Grants stealth while still. Great advantage for camping and ambushing. Gnomes: *Escape Artist: Allows you to keep up with slowing classes that would otherwise kite you to death. Draenei: *Gift of the Naaru: Heal over time. At level 19 heals for around 320. *Heroic Presence: Increases chance to hit by 1%. Horde Orcs: *+5 to axes skill (common warrior weapon) *Blood Fury: Racial that increases attack power for 25 seconds. Forsaken: *Will of the Forsaken: Made immune to fear, sleep, and charm effects. *Cannibalize: Eat dead to regain hit points. Great way to recharge during short breaks in combat. Tauren: *War Stomp: Stuns surrounding targets. *5% added to max health. Great racial better and better the more stamina gear you add. Troll: *Berserking: Activate to increase attack and casting speed for 10 seconds. Gearing Up With any twink its best to start gearing as soon as possible to ensure that you have all you need prior to reaching 19. Head: *Lucky Fishing Hat *Green Tinted Goggles Neck: *Sentinel's Medallion / Scout's Medallion Shoulder: *Talbar Mantle Back: *Sentry Cloak *Hide of Lupos Chest: *Blackened Defias Armor *Outrunner's Chestguard of the Bear Wrist: *Beetle Clasps *Fortified Bracers of the Bear Hands: *Thorbia's Gauntlets *Defender Gauntlets of the Bear Waist: *Cobrahn's Grasp *Fortified Belt of the Bear Legs: *Mighty Chain Pants *Chausses of Westfall (High level armor kits can not be applied) Feet: *Silver-linked Footguards *Hulking Boots Fingers: *Seal of Wrynn / Seal of Sylvanas *Protector's Band / Legionnaire's Band Trinkets: *Insignia of the Alliance / Insignia of the Horde *Arena Grand Master Two of these are great. *Minor Recombobulator Main Hand: *Shadowfang *Skeletal Club *Cruel Barb *Protector's Sword / Legionnaire's Sword Shield: *Arctic Buckler *Redbeard Crest *Gold-plated Buckler Two-Hand Weapon: *Glacial Stone / Runic Darkblade *Searing Blade *Smite's Mighty Hammer *Sin'dorei Warblade I suggest carrying both a two-hand weapon as well as sword and shield. Ranged: *Venomstrike *Outrunner's Bow / Outrider's Bow *Thick Bronze Darts Enchantments Head: *Lesser Arcanum of Constitution +100 Health Back: *Enchant Cloak - Lesser Agility +3 Agility Chest: *Enchant Chest - Major Health +100 Health *Enchant Chest - Greater Stats +4 All Hands: *Enchant Gloves - Greater Strength +7 Strength *Enchant Gloves - Strength +5 Strength Wrists: *Enchant Bracer - Superior Stamina +9 Stamina *Enchant Bracer - Greater Stamina +7 Stamina *Enchant Bracer - Superior Strength +7 Strength Legs: *Nethercleft Leg Armor +40 Stamina, +12 Agility *Clefthide Leg Armor +30 Stamina, +10 Agility Feet: *Enchant Boots - Boar's Speed +9 Stamina +8% speed increase *Enchant Boots - Greater Stamina +9 Stamina Main Hand: *Enchant Weapon - Crusader 75-125 Heal and +100 Strength (15 sec) *Enchant Weapon - Fiery Weapon 40 Fire damage Shield: *Enchant Shield - Greater Stamina +7 Stamina *Enchant Shield - Stamina +5 Stamina *Felsteel Shield Spike +26-38 Block damage Two-Hand: *Enchant Weapon - Crusader 75-125 Heal and +100 Strength (15 sec) *Enchant Weapon - Strength +15 Strength *Enchant Weapon - Fiery Weapon 40 Fire damage Talents Damage Build: *Cruelty: 5/5 *Improved Heroic Strike: 3/3 *Improved Rend: 2/3 Classic twink warrior build. Combine with decent two-hand weapon to really cause some damage. Defense Build: *Anticipation: 5/5 *Deflection: 5/5 Combine with high stamina,shield, and boars speed. Decent for flag running and taking a few more hits. Misc. Category:Guides